Fame
by JUST WHATEVER
Summary: Lucy finds out the good and bad about fame. Read to find out how Lucy made it to stardom and her troubles and trials along the way. Lucy's pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**First Fanfic hope you enjoy :D**

**Lucy's POV **

"Did you hear about the talent show" I overheard someone ask

"No what about it" replied another voice

"Well it's gonna to be in about two months and there is supposed to be someone from a big time record label coming to see the talent" said the first voice

"Really that's cool maybe I should enter" said the second voice

"Hahahahahaha that's a good one you know you have no talent" stated the first voice

"I do so I'll sing" said the second voice. This brought the first one into another fit of laughter. As the bell rang closed my locker and headed for class. Since this is our second semester we change certain classes. I'm currently trying to find my class but haven't had any luck in doing so. So basically I'm lost.

"_I should have just gone with Levy when I had the chance, but I didn't want her to be late just because I got the wrong books." I thought_

While I was zoning out I failed to notice the sound of stampeding steps coming toward me. As I turned the corner I heard some yell 'watch out' but as soon as I looked up I was tackled to floor. I went down with a big "oof" and felt a lot of weight on me .

"_Man this guy's heavy" I thought. _When I tried to look up all I saw was pink hair. There's only one person I know in this entire school that has pink hair. Slowly the weight lifted off of me and I was able to see his face. There was an awkward silence as we looked in to each other's eyes. I stared to blush at the closeness of our faces. I repressed my blush and I broke the silence by saying "Can you get off me which seemed to break him out of his trance. He cleared his throat, stood up, and brushes off the invisible dirt on his pants. I knew exactly who he was. He was the leader of the band '7MINUTES' and his name is….

"Natsu!" "Flame brain" I heard two different voices shout out. The first sounded like a girl voice the other like a boy.

"What the hell happened?" asked a boy with raven hair and dark eyes.

"Because of you I ran into her!" Natsu yelled at the raven haired boy as he pointed to me

"How is it my fault fire breath" yelled back the raven haired boy

"What did you say you stupid ice prick" yelled Natsu

"Asshole"

"Stripper"

"Hey guys calm down" said the girl who had short white hair but they seemed to be ignoring her because the insults continued. While that was going on I stood up and picked up my books. I was already very late and I knew that I had a detention coming my way so I proceeded to find my classroom leaving the others to their argument. I was looking for my music class room 2-B when I started to wonder how did I even get lost I've been here since the beginning of freshmen year and I'm a junior now. This is getting frustrating so I see if there is anyone in the halls. I found a girl with light blue hair just coming out the bathroom so I stop her.

"Excuse me" I said

She stopped and turned around "Can I help you with something?" she asked

"Yea I'm looking for room 2-B do you know where that is because I've checked everywhere?"

"That's the music room correct" I nod "Have you checked in the basement?"

"No, I didn't even know we had a basement" She sweatdrops

"What grade are you in?" she asked me

"11th I'm a junior" I state

"Then how do you not know that we have a basement?"

"I don't know I just never thought about, I never had any classes that I had to go to the basement for"

She shakes her head and points her finger toward a door "You see that door over there go down the steps and you should get to the basement in no time"

"Thank you…um"

"Yukino"

"Yukino and my name's Lucy"

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Bye"

"Bye"

"_Well she was helpful" I thought_

**Lisanna's POV**

As the guys continue their verbal fight it quickly turns physical. I move out the way to avoid getting accidentally hit. I look behind me and notice that the blond haired girl was gone.

"_Where did she go?" I wondered_. I drop the thought from my mind and turn my atteintion back to Gray and Natsu's braw. I need to separate them before we're any later for our classes. I came up with an idea.

"Guys you know that you're late for my sister's class remember what happened last time you were late" I said. They both stop fighting right away and start to pale as they remember.

"We better get going" said Gray

"Right" said Natsu

"Bye Lisanna" They said in union

"Bye" I said as I made my way to my own class.

**Lucy's POV**

I make my way down the stairs to get to the basement. When I get to the basement I'm amazed to find so many classes down here. I wonder why I never knew about this before. Anyway I stop in front of my classroom and I can hear the voice of Ms. Strauss. I give a big sigh and open the door and I can already feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Hello may I help you?" Ms. Strauss asks with a friendly smile

"Um I'm supposed to be in this class"

"Name please"

"Lucy Heartifilia"

She checked the attendance for my name "Yes right here Lucy Heartifilia. You Know that you are ten minutes late right" she said making eye contact with me. I nod my head. "Normally I would give a detention for this but since it's the first day of the second semester I'll give you a warning. Just don't make it into a habit understood" I nod again. It's funny how she can still have a smile on her face while her voice sent shivers down my spine and goose bumps on my skin. "Well then you may go take a seat"

I turn around and scan the room and I see my best friend Levy waving me over. As I approach her she moves her books off of a desk that's next to hers and I sit down in it.

"Hey Levy-chan" I said

"Hey Lu-chan" she says

Ms. Strauss clears her throat and says "Okay as I was saying during this class we will cover all sorts of music from classical" several groans were made "and todays music. We will also be….

"We're here Miss" I look away from levy to find the guy, who felt on me, in front of the class alongside the raven haired guy a saw with him with earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

Lucy's POV

"Natsu Dragoneel and Gray Fullbuster." this came from a very angry and annoyed white haired teacher. "So the guy with the raven hair is Gray. Then that must be the same Gray who's in 7minutes with Natsu." I thought

"H-Hey M-Mira" Natsu stuttered with a nervous smile

"Ms. Strauss. That is what you will call me in class." she told Natsu

"But why? I wanna call you Mira just like any other time." Said Natsu. When he said this I saw smile slip a bit and her left eye twitch.

"Because Natsu this is school, I'm your teacher, and you will respect me in this classroom so no calling me by my first name. You will call me by my last name and that's that." She explained while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok. " Natsu said with a devilish grin. When he said that she stiffened and a light blush spread across her cheeks. My eyes widen as I saw this. "I never would of guessed she had a thing for the Principal" I thought

"Oi, hot-head shut up before you get us in more trouble!" Gray yelled as he hit the back of Natsu's head.

"What was that for you icy-bastard?"Natsu yelled at Gray. Gray eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Didn't you hear what I just said or are you deaf as well as an idiot." Yelled Gray as their foreheads clashed together

"You wanna go ice freak!"

"Bring it ash for brains!" was about to open her mouth to say something but someone beat her to the punch.

"Enough!" The whole class including myself jumped at the voice only to find out that Principal Laxus Dreyer just walked into the room. "What is going on here?" he said in a voice that radiated authority and a scowl on his face.

"Oh what are you doing down here?" she asked curiously

"I came to give you some papers. My assistant was out today so I delivered them instead" his voice softened a bit when he spoke to her and the scowl left his face.

"Oh ok thank you" she said with a bright smile as she looked up at him. "Yea she defiantly had a thing for him" I thought. The principal then turned to the boys. "As for you two you better behave yourselves unless you want 'The Punishment'"

"No it's too horrible!" Natsu shouted as he shivered

"That's one thing we both can agree on" Gray then said as he too shivered

"Then make sure you behave." He then turned to "If they act up just send them down to me"

"Ok I will. Bye." She said as he walked out the classroom

"Now since you came to class 20 minutes late and disrupted class you both have detention afterschool today understood?" she gave them a look daring them to complain when they didn't she smiled in achievement.

"Good. Since you guys are always bickering at each other when you're next to each other, I'll just have to separate you two"

Ms. Strauss POV

_"Hmm where should I put them" I thought to myself._ I scan the room and find a empty seat in front of Juvia, she's sitting on the far left of the class and Lucy whose sit on the far right of the class.

"Gray you will sit in the seat in front of Juvia. Juvia please raise your hand. "She raises her hand nervously. "And Natsu you will sit in the seat behind Lucy. Lucy please raise your hand" She raises her hand quickly and puts it back down just as fast. "Now go take your seats"

Juvia's POV

_"Juvia can't believe Gray-sama is going to sit in front of Juvia. This is a dream come true. Juvia just loves Gray-sama so much. Especially when Gray-sama sings, his voice is so beautiful. If only Gray-sama would sing to Juvia and Juvia only, then everything would be perfect." I thought. _

Gray-sama made his way toward the seat I front of me. He looked at me and gave me a small smile before sitting down. When he did that Juvia's heart was pounding in Juvia's chest so fast and loud Juvia was pretty sure anyone could hear it and Juvia blushed so hard Juvia's face was as red as a cherry. Juvia thinks Juvia is going to explode.

Lucy's POV

I saw Natsu making his way to the seat behind me. Our eyes met briefly but I looked away bring my atteintion to as she started talking again. Resting my head in my left hand I took out my notebook when she started with notes. I looked at the clock to see it say 9:00 which means we still have 50 more minutes until class is over. About 20 minutes later I feel someone poke my back with something sharp.

"EEK!" I yelled startleing a few people. I look around to see the whole class plus the teacher staring at me.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" asked

"No nothing's wrong sorry miss" I said

"It's ok. Just doing disrupt class again" then she continued on with the notes. When she wasn't looking I turned around in my seat to find Natsu drawing in his notebook looking bored. I tapped him on the arm and whispered " Did you just poke my back?" He shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him then slowly turned back around in my seat and started to take notes again. About ten seconds later I felt my hair being tugged really hard. I bit my lip in order to keep myself from making another noise. I turned around in my chair quick this time and glared at him.

"Can you stop bothering me" I said in a voice a little above a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You can cut the act I know it was you. You're the only person behind me you idiot"

"Lucy what did I just tell you about interrupting the class?"

"Sorry I really didn't mean it"

"One more time and you'll have detention"

I went back to taking notes when once again I feel Natsu bothering by tapping his pen on my back like it's a drum. I look up to the clock to see that it says 9:45. I only have five more minutes until class is over. "Just five more minutes. Just five more minutes. Just five mor…" my thoughts are broken when I feel my beanie hat come off my head. I finally snapped.

"That's it!" I yelled as I stood up. I felt everyone's stares on me but I didn't care. I just continued to yell at him "What the hell is your problem. Stop poking me, stop tugging on my hair, and how dare you take my hat. Just cut the crap and leave me the hell alone!" I finished yelling at him and snatched my hat back. I looked at his face to see a shocked expression on it.

"MS. HEARTIFILIA!" Yelled Ms. Strauss. I slowly turned around to see her glaring dangerously at me. "I have warned you many times but it seems like you didn't take me seriously. Now you also have detention afterschool today"

I couldn't believe what I heard. I have detention. I never get detention but now I do and it's all pinky's fault. I try to tell her that but all that came out was this "But he...I didn't even…it was his fault" I said pointing to Natsu

"I don't want to hear excuses what I says is final" When she said that the bell rung and everyone in the class started to leave.

"Lu-Chan, are you ok?" asked Levy

"I'm fine but I can't walk home with you today" I told her

"It's ok Lu-Chan. I don't see why you have detention it was all Natsu's fault"

"I know but it doesn't matter I can't change her mind I have to go especially with her. You seen how scary she can be" I could already feel goosebumps on my skin just thinking about it.

"Well whatever let's just go to our next class ok Levy-Chan." She nodded her head and we headed off to class.

Time skip: Afterschool

After I told Levy goodbye I made my way to the music room for detention. I opened the door and walked in. It was empty. I didn't see , Gray, or Natsu in here. "Guess I'm early" I thought

I started to look around noticing the different instruments in the room but one caught my eye; the piano. I made a bee line straight to it. Seeing that it was open, I let my fingers roam the keys on the piano. I know how to play piano but I only play on a real piano a couple times. Usually I play the one you have to plug up like the one I have at home. I knew how to play since I was little and as I got older I started to write some of my own songs. Pressing one of the white keys experimentally the sound made me sigh in bliss. I don't know what it is about the piano but it always made me feel better. I sat down on the bench in front of the piano and gave one more look around the room to see if anyone was coming. When I saw no one I started to sing and play one of my favorite songs that I wrote.

** I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had**

**At night when the stars**  
**Light up my room**  
**I sit by myself**  
**Talking to the Moon.**  
**Trying to get to You**  
**In hopes you're on**  
**The other side**  
**Talking to me too.**  
**Or Am I a fool**  
**Who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon?**

**Ohoooo...**

**I'm feeling like**  
**I'm famous**  
**The talk of the town**  
**They say**  
**I've gone mad**  
**Yeah**  
**I've gone mad**  
**But they don't know**  
**What I know**  
**Cause when the**  
**Sun goes down**  
**Someone's talking back**  
**Yeah**  
**They're talking back**  
**Ohhh**

**At night when the stars**  
**Light up my room**  
**I sit by myself**  
**Talking to the moon.**  
**Trying to get to You**  
**In hopes you're on**  
**The other side**  
**Talking to me too.**  
**Or am I a fool**  
**Who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon?**

**Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...**  
**Do you ever hear me calling**  
**(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)**  
**Ho hou ho ho hou**

**'Cause every night**  
**I'm talking to the moon**

**Still trying to get to you**  
**In hopes you're on**  
**The other side**  
**Talking to me too**  
**Or am I a fool**  
**Who sits alone**  
**Talking to the moon?**

**Ohoooo...**

**I know you're somewhere out there**  
**Somewhere far away**

As soon as I finished I heard someone in the room clapping. I turned around and my eyes widened at who it was.

* * *

Please review my story, constructive criticism is welcomed

Song by Bruno Mars "Talking to the Moon

And also for some reason when i type Mrs. Dreyar it automatically dissappears when I save it so in the story Natsu says it, not just ok. Just to make that clear


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Thank you for being my first review and sorry this will not be a stingxlucy fanfic but my next fanfic may be. Keep reviewing

Jkitty12 : Lol that is funny and thank you. Sorry you're not my first reviewer but you're my second and I'm happy you reviewed. Keep reviewing.

* * *

Lucy's POV

My eyes widen as I see the person walk in the room. That blonde hair and that cocky smirk on his lips it could only be him.

"Wow congratulations on still sounding horrible. Well I guess you didn't take my advice on those singing lessons huh. I could hear your screeching from all the way down the hallway. You know you won't have any career in singing if you sound like that" said Sting as he folded his arms and made his way toward me

"What do you want?" I asked. I wished I didn't have to deal with him. I knew him since we were little because our mother's introduced us. At first we really didn't like each other because we thought we would give each other the cooties but as we played and hung out together more we had a good friendship going. When we got to high school he started to become a jerk just out of nowhere. I tried to ask him about but he just would make fun of me and just disrespect me. That's when I had enough and I went up to him and told him off. I just broke off our friendship and when I did he didn't seem to care. He got new friends and just started to act completely different. It really did hurt me. We were friends like best friends but just that all meant nothing to him but I am grateful. If it didn't happen I probally wouldn't have met my best friend Levy.

"I heard something annoying while I was walking by and came to tell the person to stop whatever there doing only to find out it was you." He said

"Shut up and leave me alone. I do not sound horrible. You're just mad I can sing better than you. Plus I will have a singing career and become famous on top of that" I snapped at him

"Whatever makes you feel better kid" he said as he came over and ruffled my hair successfully making my hat fall off my.

"Don't touch my hair and don't call me kid I'm the same age as you." I said as I slapped his hand away, picked up my hat, and put it on.

"Whatever kid"

"Don't call me kid and get out if your only gonna be here to tease me. I already had a bad day your just making it worst!"

"Well then my work here is done" he said as he put both of his hands in his pockets

"Just leave please."

"No"

"Yes"

"Don't feel like it"

"Ugh!" I groaned and put my head down on the piano making the ugliest noise. I feel emotionally drained and I can feel a headache coming on. I can hear him laugh that stupid annoying laugh which is just making it worst.

"You know what Lulu I'll take pity on you and get out of here" and then Sting started to walk away "Kid" He walk out the door and Lucy slumped onto the piano even more.

"I can't believe I was even friends with that guy" I said to myself

"What guy?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see that the voice was Gray who just came in along with Natsu.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" trying to change the topic

"Oh. Well have you seen the teacher?" Gray asked and I shook my head

"No I haven't. The room was empty when I got here"

"Oh and I don't think we met before I'm Gray" he said.

"I'm Lucy" I said with a smile. Then I saw Natsu come toward us

"Hey Luigi" Natsu said with a toothy grin. I already feel my anger bubbling up.

"It's Lucy!" I yelled at him

"Ok no need to yell at me"

"I have every right to yell at you. You're the reason I'm in here in the first place"

"Oh yea that reminds me." He said. Then he came in front of me with a serious expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sorry for tackling down earlier today. That's the reason why I got you in trouble today" he finished with a smile

"So you admit that you got me in trouble on purpose"

"Uh yea sorry about that too" He said with a nervous laugh

"But you got me in trouble just so that you could apologize to me when you could of just waited until after class or at lunch or just the next time we had class together"

"Your right I could've done that" he said in a voice that seem like he just found that out

"Idiot" Gray and I said at the same time. After we said it we looked at each other at the same time and just started to laugh while Natsu looked at us with a confused look on his face.

"Guys what's so funny I wanna laugh too" he said. A few minutes later Gray's and mine laughter calm down and Gray started to speak.

"You know we heard someone singing and playing the piano on our way down here. Was it you?" he asked.

"Um well" I started to say. I didn't want to say but they would have found out sooner or later plus this would be a good step to getting rid of my stage fright. If I want to become famous and a singer one day then I'm going to have to get over it.

"So it was you" Natsu said. I nod my head

"Yea it was"

"You have a great voice" said Gray. I slightly blushed at his comment

"T-Thank You" I stuttered

"Are you gonna enter the talent show?" asked Natsu

"No" I said

"No? Why?" asked Gray

"Yea why? You have talent. You can sing and play the piano." Said Natsu

"I mean I would love to. It's my dream to become a famous singer one day, but the only thing is that I have stage fright." There was nothing but silence after that. Then two sets of laughter broke it.

"Hey! What's so funny!" I yelled at the laughing Natsu and Gray

"It's just that how do you expect to become a famous singer if you have stage fright" said Gray as he was laughing

"Don't you think I know that already." I said in an annoyed voice. Finally they stopped laughing.

"Are you guys done?" I asked with annoyance still in my voice. They nodded.

"You know what I'm gonna make a deal with you" Natsu said

"What?" I ask curiously

"I'll help you get over your stage fright if you enter the talent show" Natsu then said

"No way" I said while shaking my head

"But this may be one of the only times to cure it" he then said. I thought about and he was right. I probally wouldn't cure it on my own and I wouldn't want that to stand in the way of my dream.

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked him

"Well consider this part of my apology" said Natsu

"Plus it'll be good to see some real talent in the show. Also maybe even a little challenge at who was better" Natsu said

"Yea I can see it now 7minutes versus the new talent" Gray then added

After thinking about for a couple more seconds I made my decision "Ok you have yourself a deal"I said with a small smile

"Yosh!" Natsu exclaimed. I giggled I bit.

"Oh you all are here already" said. We all turned our heads at the voice.

"Well ok then detention starts now. Please seat yourselves away from each other. Natsu sat on the far right, Gray on the far left and me in the middle.

"Detention is over in twenty minutes starting now" Ms. Strauss said. All I could think about was the deal Natsu and I made. _"Finally I can cure my stage fright" I thought happily to myself_

* * *

**Please review my story :D**


End file.
